Saviors: Preview
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: Un pequeño adelanto de un fic que he tenido en mente recientemente. Espero que sea de su agrado.


Saludos a los lectores, Soy **Sombra de Maldad**, lo siguiente es una pequeña muestra de una idea que me surgio de la nada. Como he visto, en esta categoria solamente hay fics con respecto a un solo tema en especifico. Así que quiero saber si sera de agrado de los lectores lo que espero que sea el primer fic tipo **U/A** (**Universo Alterno**) de **Kick Buttowski**. Es una mezcla de esta serie tan entretenida en un mundo de super heroes como del universo de **Marvel** o **DC comics**. Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo, y también espero sus comentarios y observaciones.

**Negritas:** Narrador.

_Cursiva:_ escenas en cortas tomas.

... : separacion de escenas.

* * *

El siguiente avance esta clasificado como **EWRIA**: Everyone Will Read It Anyway

(Todos lo leerán de todas formas)

* * *

…

**Cuando no eres nadie, buscas protección de aquellos que te quieren dominar con los que tienen poder. **

_Se puede apreciar una bella vista de la Tierra desde el espacio._

**Pero… **

_De pronto unos cometas en cantidad de tormenta se acercan, con dirección al planeta._

**Cuando el poder llega a ti… **

_Inevitablemente las rocas cósmicas chocan contra el mundo, impactando en diferentes ciudades y regiones de cada uno de los continentes._

**¿Que harás? **

_Una persona, sin importar quien, mira su mano, y ve como unas chispas comenzaban a surgir de ella._

…

_Otra golpea un muro con su puño, derribándolo sin problema alguno._

**¿Protegerás? **

_Una enorme llamarada que es disparada de un dispositivo metálico es dirigido a alguien que no hace más que poner un escudo blanco de contorno rojo, y una "SD" roja como insignia, frente a el, protegiéndolo del ataque infernal._

…

_Un misil perdido sin intención se dirigiré a una pequeña niña. Pero alguien la cubre con su propio cuerpo del proyectil, siendo este protector quien recibió la explosión de la balística._

**O **

_En una gigantesca sala oscura se veía un enorme ejército mecánico frente a alguien de armadura negra y gris. _

**¿Tú serás quien domine? **

_Un hombre delgado con hachas metálicas en vez de manos corta con suma facilidad un auto._

…

_El imponente individuo negro y gris de un solo chasquido causo frente a el una explosión eléctrica que lanzo a varias patrullas lejos de su vista._

…

_Un enorme dragón robótico rojo y amarillo suelta un poderoso rugido metálico._

**La línea entre Saviors y Overlords se ha marcado. **

_Un artista marcial de traje rojo enmascarado se batía en duelo contra otro de ropaje negro y carmesí._

…

_Una chica castaña vestida como peleadora callejera y con una mezcla de gorro de piloto y mascara escapaba de los insistentes ataques de un tipo de hombre bestia con enormes garras en las manos._

…

_Un joven de traje rojo y blanco con casco de mismos colores pero la nominación de estos esta invertido bloquea los fuertes golpes de una chica de traje negro y verde oscuro y casco de mismos colores que daba con algo parecida a macanas policiacas, pero electrificadas, haciendo uso de un escudo circular cóncavo._

**Elige tu bando. **

_-Nosotros protegeremos nuestra ciudad de cualquiera que intente dañarla. – le dice a su amigo, seguro de su decisión._

_…_

_-Los humanos son inferiores a nosotros, Devil. Tu especie ya no gobernara este mundo. – afirma soberbio, mientras lo veía bajo el, derrotado ante sus ojos._

_…_

_-¡Yo jamás pedí ser un Mega humano! – grita desesperado por no sentir compresión de su mejor amigo._

_…_

_-Hola, chicos. – dice la chica con una mirada desafiante dedicada a los recién llegados. – ahora lo se todo._

_…_

_El equipo camina por los pasillos blancos de la instalación, listos para afrontar lo que se avecinaba a ellos._

_…_

_-Si no evitamos esto, una guerra se desatara. Y esta vez… no será entre Overlords y nosotros. – declara el superior a los chicos y su maestro sin mirarles._

_…_

_-No sucederá. – menciona el líder del grupo a los otros, llamando su atención. – la humanidad no caerá… porque la salvaremos._

_…_

_Por lo largo de un edificio partido a la mitad, estando la parte superior recargada en otra construcción haciéndola parecer estar inclinada, un gran grupo de robots voladores perseguían a alguien de rojo y blanco, quien se desplazaba rápidamente usando un escudo como su fuera una tabla, evadiendo con agilidad los múltiples disparos que le daban. Pero no estaba solo, pues algo semejante a un tipo de caballero de acero lo protegía de las maquinas destruyéndolas con ametralladoras y misiles que tenia incorporado en su armadura._

_Pero finalmente el personaje rojo llega al final de la sección inclinada, por lo que su caída del edificio fue inevitable. Pero apenas cayo unos metros, faltándole aun muchos más, alguien llego volando hacia el y lo atrapo._

_…_

_-Ser un héroe no es como te lo esperabas, ¿no es así? – pregunta con gentileza y suavidad su compañera mientras sujetaba su mano suavemente._

_…_

_En medio de la destrucción de la ciudad se reúnen en círculo cubriéndose la espalda entre ellos el luchador marcial chocando sus puños entre ellos, el caballero de acero descendiendo lentamente, la peleadora callejera colocándose en pose defensiva, el guerrero vikingo sujetando con fuerza su hacha, la espía sujetando con mayor fuerza sus tonfas, y el temerario escarlata levantando su escudo._

_-estoy con ustedes chicos. – dice su compañera viendo que todos estaban listos para el combate._

_…_

**Saviors**

…

**Próximamente.**

**Solo en Fanfiction.**


End file.
